


Discovery

by Wickedhorserider2012



Series: Heaven's Day [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, EXO - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, SHINee - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Vixx - Freeform, Wolves, kpop, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: Hello Everyone!! I am FINALLY updating this fic! This chapter deviates from the first two a bit as it has much less smut in it, it is mostly plot. But don't worry! Theres a little something ;) and we will get back to more smut as the series progresses.I hope you like it!! <3





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! I am FINALLY updating this fic! This chapter deviates from the first two a bit as it has much less smut in it, it is mostly plot. But don't worry! Theres a little something ;) and we will get back to more smut as the series progresses. 
> 
> I hope you like it!! <3

Onew groaned and rolled over onto his side, hugging his belly tight as the little ones nestled inside him kicked at his bladder. Glancing up at the clock on the bedside table he noted it was only 4 in the morning and sighed. Pushing himself up on the edge of the bed he waddled his way to the bathroom and clicked on the light. Looking in the mirror he traced the circles under his eyes with his index finger. 

A warm body pressed up behind him as he hung his head over the sink, nausea overcoming him. “Is everything alright my love?” Minho yawned, rubbing over his mate’s swollen belly with his hands. 

“Mmmm” Onew nodded and groaned. “They are kicking at my organs again, seems like we wont ever sleep a full night with them around” he giggled. Minho smiled and coaxed his now very pregnant mate to sit on the nearby toilet. 

It had been a few months since Yunho had gathered them around in the living room and explained the Lee Taemin situation. No one had seen him since that first night, but everyone knew that Yunho hoped he would turn up again soon. 

Meanwhile, the pack tended to Onew, the highest ranked omega after Jaejoong, as he carried his first litter of pups. His mate Minho, continued to oversee the pack house while Yunho ran the club. Jaejoong spent his time back and forth, the mother in him keeping him close to the nest during the final days of Onew’s pregnancy and his own excitement at the imminent new arrivals. 

But no one was more excited than Onew himself. He never, in his wildest, magic induced, dreams imagined that he would be here, a high ranked member of one of the largest packs in Korea, mated to a beautiful young alpha with babies on the way. His body filled with warmth and he pressed that warmth out towards his mate, hoping to share with him the love and joy he was feeling. Minho sighed pleasantly, leaning in towards him and placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I love you. You know that right?” He whispered against Onew’s cheek. 

“I do” he hummed in response, “I love you too, more than the sun the moon and all the stars.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It had been exactly three months since Taemin stumbled into his apartment in the early morning after being tied to Luhan’s bed. He was in class, hiding himself in a hoodie, a hot latte pressed against his lips. Tao came in and slid into the seat beside him, shaking his shoulder roughly. 

“YAH” Taemin yelped, “If you spill my coffee I am going to be the one punishing you next.” Tao chuckled. Even though he hadn’t gone back to the club, he had spent a few more nights at Luhan and Tao’s disposal, some nights with both of them, some with one or the other. He enjoyed it, and he thanked them for letting him infiltrate their relationship, even if it was just for the sex. 

“How about tonight?” Tao made a pouty face, “You can punish me on display at Sublime”

Taemin almost spit out his coffee, “What?” He whispered. Tao cackled, “I was only kidding.” He leaned his head down on the red head’s shoulder. “However, Jaejoong is doing a scene tonight and I thought you might be interested” he paused, “It’s with Key…” he trailed off, presumably explaining more details about that night’s coming events. 

A lump rose in Taemin’s throat. He hadn’t been back to the club since that night. Since the night Key showed him a whole new world, one filled with leather and demands and kisses and cocks shoved down his throat. He swallowed. Sure, he had wanted to go back, but for some reason he kept thinking about that one moment, the one where Jonghyun had tossed him at the bar booth and Key and growled at Yunho’s aggression. There was something about it that interested him. On top of that, since that night, every single time he orgasmed he had experienced strange visions. Visions of snarling teeth and soft brown fur. Sometimes he would reach out and try to run his fingers through it only to find it was only a dream. 

The confusion from all of these things had Taemin wondering if there was more to the tall blonde dominant and his sub, and Yunho and Jaejoong for that matter. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew, he knew. 

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable from a tingling pain that shot through his shoulder blades. That too had been happening. Taemin felt as if he wasn’t himself anymore, or more like he was himself with something else added, something he knew nothing and everything about at the same time. 

“Sure” he said, snapping out of his daze and resting his head against Tao’s, taking another sip of his latte. “Let’s go”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The music crashed over Taemin’s body like a wave, leaving a salty tang in the back of his throat. He grimaced at the sour alcohol he was nursing and set it down on the bar counter. He had been at Sublime a little over an hour now, hiding out by the bar, Tao had taken off into the crowd to dance, Luhan had left them on their own this evening with a promise of rewards if they came home by midnight and didn’t mess around too much. 

He had yet to see any familiar faces, wondering where Yunho and Jaejoong were, and starting to wonder why he even agreed to come tonight. Just as he was considering making a run for it a hand ran up his bare arm, sending shivers up over his shoulder and down his spine. 

“Good evening” a silky smooth voice, whispered in his ear, Taemin turned slightly towards the tall, pale, dark haired man. He smiled a crooked smile that sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind. 

He swallowed, “Um, good evening” he replied. The man snickered, “What brings you to Sublime this chilly winter night?” Taemin was growing more and more uncomfortable, something deep in his stomach started to rumble. As the man pushed forward, pressing his chest up against Taemin’s side he stiffened. “Don’t you smell nice” the man whispered. 

The corner of Taemin’s lip drew up, he felt heat shoot out from the base of his spine, enclosing his entire body, running down to his fingers and toes. He snarled, a feral, guttural sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making. What was happening? The tall man yelped, jumping backwards, narrowed his eyes and growled. 

“Get away from him” A familiar voice, from behind, Yunho. Finally Taemin thought as the older man stepped in front of him, creating a wall between Taemin and the stranger. 

“Get out of here” Yunho growled. The depth of the command had Taemin’s knees shaking, he had to grab onto the bar to steady himself. 

“I just came to see what all the fuss was about” The stranger’s cream like voice drifted through the air towards Taemin’s ears, he couldn’t help but turn to look at him. A lump formed in his throat as he came face to face with blood red eyes and narrowed pupils. 

“You’re not welcome here Leo. You know that.” Yunho huffed, stepping closer to the other man. 

“Hush hush little puppy” Leo tsked, “I’ll be on my way.” He slipped away before Taemin could even begin to process what had just happened, leaving a clammy feel to his skin. 

Yunho turned to him, “Are you alright?” His voice was back to the familiar stern Yunho Taemin remembered, but it had a soft concern to it as well. 

“I’m fine” he deadpanned, suddenly remembering how peeved he was that he hadn’t seen Yunho all night. “Where have you been?” He asked. Yunho laughed, “I should be the one asking you that question.” 

Grabbing him by the arm Yunho dragged him towards the same side room Taemin had once entered a newbie to the BDSM scene. “Let’s sit down, tonight’s scene is about to start and I am not about to miss it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jaejoong gasped as Key ran his fingers across his swollen cock. Key smiled, watching as the older man squirmed. “Isn’t this a treat” he snickered, “I don’t often get to play with you, do I Joongie?” 

Jaejoong groaned, he had offered himself up when they had woken up that morning to find Jonghyun in full blown heat, unable to perform that night. Key had helped him throughout the day, he must have made his mate orgasm at least ten times before noon, but when it was time to leave for the club he had to leave him in the hands of his pack mates. He knew they would take care of him and it was his night to perform so he didn’t have much choice, especially not after he messed around with Taemin and Yunho flung him against the office wall. Still, the bond between him and his mate pulled at his heart, he could feel every wave of pain and pleasure that Jonghyun was going through blocks away, while he teased his pack leader’s mate to completion in front of a crowd. 

Walking back stage and wiping his forehead off with a towel Key sighed. Jaejoong smiled fondly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You did a great job tonight Kibum, I know it’s hard to be away…when the other needs you. Go to him.” Key thanked him and nodded, rushing out the backdoor. 

As Jaejoong was pulling on his pants an arm wrapped around his waist, “Beautiful, as always” Yunho smiled, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Taemin shuffled in place, hands behind his back, unsure of why Yunho was dragging him around like this. 

“We have a problem” Yunho whispered, but loud enough for Taemin to hear. Jaejoong nodded and turned to the younger red head boy, “How have you been Taemin-ah? We’ve missed you.” He smiled, pulling Taemin in for a hug, he relaxed, something about Jaejoong was just so comforting. 

“I caught Leo sniffing around him tonight. If I hadn’t noticed I’m not sure…” Taemin interrupted him, “He was already leaving” he said, “when you walked up, I scared him I think.” Yunho snorted, “Look kid, I know you don’t have any idea what Leo is but I doubt…” interrupted again, this time by Jaejoong, “Hold on Yunnie, let the boy finish.”

Taemin cleared his throat, “I scared him…” he paused, “Right before you showed up I felt this heat in the base of my spine…” he paused again, “I think I growled at him” Taemin’s eyes widened. Jaejoong and Yunho looked at one another. 

“How old are you again Taemin?” The red head turned to look the elder in the eye, “19, I’ll be twenty in three weeks, actually.” 

“I see” Jaejoong pondered, “Perhaps, it’s time to…” He trailed off. 

“I don’t know Jaejoong, he’s not one of us, at least not entirely.” The mahogany haired man sighed and released Taemin to pull his mate close. “You’re right, there’s something special about him. It’s time he met the pack.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Taemin sat on an old brown sofa between two teenagers, one whose name was Changmin, and the other whom he couldn’t remember. Yunho stood at the front of the room, packed with at least fifteen other people, including what Taemin swore was an incredibly pregnant man. 

Yunho began, scratching the back of his head, “We have a visitor tonight” he pointed at Taemin. “Everyone this is Lee Taemin.” Interested gasps cascaded around the room, Taemin wondered what made him so interesting. “As you can see he is one of us, well, maybe, we aren’t entirely sure. But none the less he has absolutely no idea what is going on and I fear if we do not explain soon he will think he has gone completely insane. No offense Onew.” He glanced at the pregnant man in the corner who chuckled, “None taken, I’m just ready for these babies to come already!” 

The room awed and a slightly taller, dark haired man, shimmied up next to Onew, wrapping his around around his waist and kissing his cheek. “In fact, Onew, I think you might just be the one for the job, to explain all of this.” The auburn haired man looked confused, “Why not Jaejoong?” He asked. 

“Jaejoong and I have some important business to discuss” there was an air of concern that passed over the crowd, “Don’t worry everyone, enjoy the evening with Taemin and please for the love of god try not to scare him.” Changmin chuckled on the right side of him, “No guarantees” he snarled. Taemin rolled his eyes, surprisingly comfortable with the whole situation and starting to figure out that there really was something special about him. 

Little did he know. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Changmin watched as Taemin was led into the study by Onew and Minho. He shifted in his seat, turning to the other boy on the couch. “There is something weird about him…” 

“Agreed” the blonde haired boy, Junsu, responded. “He has the same aura as one of us, but he doesn’t smell like one of us…it’s like he’s one of us, but not?” 

“Isn’t that what Key Hyung said after they first met him?” Junsu asked. Changmin nodded. 

“Come on, Key is upstairs with Jonghyun, lets go ask.” 

The two teenagers hurried up the stairs and knocked on the third wooden door on the right. The heady scent of heat wafted out from the room as a very naked Key answered, “What is it?” 

“Um…do you have a moment?” Changmin asked, Junsu stood frozen, scenting the air, his pupils blown. Key chuckled, “You two are almost of age now aren’t you?” Changmin nodded, Junsu licked his lips. “Come on in, Changmin only” Junsu pouted. “Sorry Su, Jonghyun’s heat is really overpowering for a young alpha, you’ll have to stay out here.” 

“So, what is it you wanted to know?” Key asked, sitting down next to his mate and gathering him in his lap as he slept, taking a well deserved nap after an intense session with his alpha.

“Taemin is here.” 

Key’s eyes widened, “Really? Yunho brought him?” Changmin nodded. “Huh” Key contemplated, “What did you come to me for?”

“I was just wondering” the younger continued, “You’ve met him before” he paused, “What is he?” 

Key thought for a moment. “I really don’t know Minnie and I take it that Yunho doesn’t either. Just be careful. Yunho has his reasons…” he sighed, “usually. I will keep thinking about it, do a little research maybe.” Changmin nodded. 

“On a different matter” Key continued, rubbing Jonghyun’s back as he moaned in his sleep. “Your birthday is soon isn’t it?” He teased. Changmin paled, “Um…yes Hyung…I’ll be eighteen in two days…so will Junsu.” Key nodded, “Have you two, you know, talked at all about it? You have been tied at the hip since you were born, on the same day may I add” he winked. 

Changmin swallowed, “ I dunno, Su and I….I mean…Su is already showing so many signs of being an alpha and I just…” he paused, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Changmin was usually the trouble maker. Never doing what he was told, especially by Yunho, but when it came to talking about his biology, his pack, and mating, he just crumbled under the anxiety of it all. 

“I’m not an alpha” he stated. “I can see that” Key responded kindly. “But I’m not really an omega either” Changmin rubbed the back of his head. 

Key shifted his mate back onto the bed and came over to sit next to the younger. “You won’t know for sure until your first shift in two days Minnie” he rubbed circles on his back, “but I knew long before my change. It sounds to me like you already know.” 

Changmin hesitated, “I’m a beta Hyung” he felt tears poke at his eyes. Key pulled him close, “And what’s so bad about that? Kyungsoo’s a beta.” Beta’s didn’t happen often. Most wolves were alphas or omegas, dominants and submissives, able to reproduce. But occasionally a wolf would come along that held within him properties of both, dominant and submissive, but unable to reproduce. 

“I know” Changmin sniffled, “It’s just…” Key already knew what he was going to say. He gave the boy a soft peck on the top of his head. “You’re worried about Junsu.” Changmin heaved a sob, “What if…What if he doesn’t want me?”

“Changmin” Key cooed, “Give him a chance.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Onew stood on the far end of the room rubbing his large belly. Minho leaned up against the desk near where Taemin was seated in a large comfy arm chair. 

“So” Minho started, “You don’t?” Taemin stopped him, “No, I don’t have any idea what’s going on. All I know is that Yunho brought me here after some strange guy with red eyes was sniffing me and he said there’s something special about me.”

Their eyes widened, looking at some another. Vampires in Sublime was not a good sign. “Well he’s not wrong about that….how did you get away from the red eyed guy?” Onew asked, moving slowly towards them. “I scared him” Taemin mumbled, “Um…” he picked at his cuticles. “I kind of…growled?” Minho nodded, “And you’ve never done that before?”

The seated boy shook his head, “I mean I’ve been having these weird…visions? I guess. But no…I’ve never growled like that…it was like I was some kind of dog or something. My whole body went hot.” 

Onew smiled, “I should probably just cut to the chase. As far as we can tell, Taemin, you’re a werewolf. Just like we are.” Minho shrugged. Taemin stared, blank eyed at the pregnant omega. 

“Okay…” he began, “I feel like I should be more surprised than I am.” Minho laughed, “Well that went well.” 

“Can I ask a question?…or like a lot of questions?”

“Shoot” Onew, sat down on the arm of the chair next to the younger boy. 

 

What am I again?

A werewolf. 

Are you guys all werewolves? 

Yes

Why does Yunho own a BDSM club?

It allows us to bring in some income and display our natural dominant and submissive traits in a welcoming environment. We are inherently very sexual animals Taemin, I hope that doesn’t frighten you. 

Taemin smirked and shook his head. 

Are you pregnant?

Yes 

 

Is he the father? *points at Minho*

Yes

He decided not to prod at that issue any further right now.

Why aren’t there any girls?

Females can only be made, by the bite of a pack leader, they can’t be born.  
We don’t have any in our pack. 

Can I turn into a wolf?

Onew paused and looked at Minho, “Well…” he started, “the short answer is yes…the long answer is that we don’t know. There is something…different about you Taemin. Most wolves have their first shift when they turn 18. Occasionally you get a late bloomer, but never as late as almost twenty.”

“Oh” Taemin frowned, pulling his legs up into his lap. 

“But” Minho continued, “there is something special about you Taemin. You are one of us, but you’re also not…your aura is…unique.” The red head ran his fingers through his hair, undoing the braids he had put in on the left side before they had gone out. Onew stood, with the help of Minho, and reached over to run his fingers through Taemin’s hair. 

“Fear not young one” he soothed, “we are going to figure this all out.” Taemin leaned into the touch and let himself succumb to exhaustion he hadn’t even known was there. Minho picked him up and laid him on the day bed in the office, covering him with a blanket. 

Taemin slept, but he tossed and turned. His body felt hot, flames licked at his skin, he heard yelling. Dark eyes, silver with flecks of black starred at him through orange clouds. He reached out, finally running his fingers through brown fur. He froze as the wolf in front of him began to fall, disappearing out of site. His chest burst with unimaginable pain. He bolted upright. 

He glanced around the room. His skin sticky with sweat. Leaning his forehead in his hands he took a deep breath. Not again. He thought. But this time it had been different, he had not been lost in the throws of pleasure, and he had been able to feel the course softness of the wolf’s fur. 

Who was he?

Suddenly a scream came from the living room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Changmin kicked at the dirt. He was out behind the house, messing around at the clearing by the stream, a little ways into the forest. He watched as pebbles shot out from under his feet and plunged into the stream, creating ripples. He sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to tell his best friend that he had been in love with him since they were born. He didn’t know how to tell him that he was a beta and he didn’t know how to process what that all meant. 

His parent’s had left long ago. Yunho’s pack had always been one of misfits, cast aways, and those looking for a new beginning. He didn’t remember his parent’s only the occasional soft smile flew across his vision. He had been told that his mother was beautiful, one of very few female werewolves in Korea. His father had turned her and brought her to Yunho’s when the transition had proved difficult. Not long after they had him and disappeared into the night. 

He never resented them for it, he just wished he knew why. Jaejoong was more of a mother to him than anyone and he was thankful to Yunho, even though he didn’t show it often. His disobedience came from a place of displeasure with who he was. He hadn’t been ready to accept his biological status and thought that maybe he could convince himself and the world otherwise. 

Out of frustration Changmin growled into the empty space between the trees and chucked a stone into the forest. “Ow!” He heard a familiar yelp and fell to his knees. Junsu stumbled out of the woods and came to stand in front of his kneeled best friend. Changmin glanced up at Junsu, wearing nothing but tight blue jeans and a black tank top, alpha’s body temperatures ran hot, so even in the early winter he was comfortably sporting summer attire. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern evident in his voice, he sat down cross legged in front of Changmin, reached forward and placed his hand under the other’s chin, drawing him to make eye contact. Changmin’s breathing hitched. He swore he saw Junsu’s pupils dilate for a second. 

He coughed, “um…I need to tell you something.” Junsu dropped his chin and cocked his head. “Anything Minnie, you know you can tell me anything.” Could he? Changmin wondered. After a couple minutes of silence Junsu began to talk.

“Our birthday is coming soon…I was wondering…” He paused, looking back at Changmin, trying to gauge his emotional state before he asked the big question. 

“Just stop” Changmin huffed, “I’m a beta” he spit out. Freezing in place. 

Junsu chuckled, “I know."

The brown haired boy looked at him in shock, “How did you know? I didn’t even know…I…” Junsu suddenly pulled him onto his lap, enveloping him in his warm, dull, alpha scent that had been coming through more and more in the approach to his first shift. He turned Changmin’s head, running his finger’s through his hair. His eyes went wide as his best friend leaned in and molded their lips together. 

Changmin moaned. Shocked at first and unable to respond, he quickly relaxed into Junsu’s arms and and let the alpha take control, licking into his mouth, tasting every part of him. 

Pulling away, Junsu smiled, “Minnie, I don’t care. You have always been the one. Always.” 

Changmin felt the tears finally cascade over his cheeks, everything he had been keeping inside for so long, even from his best friend, finally cracking the walls, spilling out onto the dirt. 

“You really want me? Even if I can’t have children? Or submit to you like an omega would?”

“I will always want you” Junsu leaned in, kissing him again. “I actually came out here to ask you…” he paused nervously, “to ask you if you would go through your first shift with me. We can do it together, go on our first run…see where the forest takes us…maybe…I don’t know find a den somewhere…I…” he paused nibbling at his lip.

“I want to mark you Changmin” he pulled back the beta’s hair, exposing his neck and running his lips over his jugular softly. “I want to sink my teeth into your neck and taste your blood on my tongue.” He took a deep breath, “Mine. My mate.” He breathed. 

“Yours” Changmin agreed. 

Junsu placed Changmin softly on the ground beneath them, hovering over him. “Is this okay?” He asked. “Do you even have to ask?” Changmin grabbed him by the neck and brought his body weight down on top of him, smashing their lips together in a battle for dominance. He was starting to discover that the fun part of being a beta was that you weren’t at the whims of your alpha, you could do as you pleased, submit, dominate. He smiled against Junsu’s lips but decided that for the time being he wanted to be his, and let his alpha do whatever he pleased with him. 

“Show me” Changmin said, “Show me that you want me.”

Junsu growled, low, possessive, 100% alpha. Changmin shivered. “Fuck Su” he whispered. The alpha sucked marks down his neck, definitely something everybody would notice, but Changmin didn’t care. It turned him on to know the whole pack would know who he belonged to, that he submitted to his best friend. 

Junsu continued his journey down, kissing down his collar bone, pushing up his shirt and sucking marks into his stomach, “God Changmin, I have wanted this for so long” he growled. 

“You’re telling me I have been depriving myself of orgasms facilitated by you for years?” He threw his arms up above his head. 

“Hush” Junsu shushed him, “Behave” he commanded. Changmin forgot how to breathe. 

Continuing down his body Junsu slid off his sweat pants, nibbling at his inner things and running his tongue up the underside of Changmin’s aching erection. No matter how many times Changmin had dreamed of this, nothing beat the real thing, nothing beat the feeling of his alpha’s tongue traveling down past his balls as he pushed his knees up and began circling his rim. He moaned, high and loud, probably loud enough for the house to hear him. 

“Ahhh Junsu” he moaned.

“Don’t call me that” Junsu snapped, pulling his tongue away.

“Yes alpha” Changmin gulped as Junsu plunged his tongue past his rim and licked him open, groaning at the taste. He loved it, the taste of his mate on his tongue, the pleasure he knew was shooting up his spine, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Changmin screamed as Junsu pushed deeper, massaging his butt with his hands. “Come for me Changmin” he commanded, and just as the beta thought he couldn’t take it any longer Junsu pulled out his tongue and covered his aching cock with his wet, hot mouth, sucking him dry as his orgasm washed over him and he yelled Junsu’s name into the trees. 

Pulling up from in between his lover’s legs, Junsu pulled him close. “Feel good?” He asked, heady, turned on. “Mmmmm” the other responded, still recovering from the best orgasm of his entire life. “I want to make you feel good too” he muttered into Junsu’s chest.  
“Next time my love, you can pay me back during our first shift.” Changmin moaned and wondered what that would be like.

They sat there for a moment, reveling in their new found freedom until they decided to meander back to the house, hand in hand. Key had been right, he was always right, well, most of the time. Changmin giggled to himself and Junsu pulled him closer. 

As they walked into the back door they heard a guttural scream ring out from the living room. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Rushing into the living room with Jaejoong in tow, Yunho powered down the stairs into a scene he never expected to see. Everyone was gathered in a circle around a boy laying face down on the floor. Blood spilled out around him, his black shirt torn and his jeans ripped. He was barefoot. 

There in the middle sat Taemin, hovering over the boy. “Where did he come from?” Yunho asked. “I don’t know” the red head trailed off. 

“He just came out of nowhere” Minseok, one of the young pups shivered. 

“We should flip him over” Jaejoong walked towards the boy, kneeling down next to Taemin. “Are you alright?” All he could do was nod in response. “Give me a hand” he coaxed. 

Jaejoong reached over to the other side of the boy while Taemin grabbed onto his arm. A spark shot up through Taemin’s shoulder and he gasped, dropping the boy. Jaejoong pulled, flipping him over so they could see his face. 

He was beaten up, bloodied, and abandoned. His soft brown hair fell across his bruised eyes. “We should get him up into a bed so I can tend to these wounds. From the looks of it….he was attacked.” The older man paused, examining, “He’ll be okay, but only if we get him upstairs.” 

Just as they were about to lift him, the boy’s eyes shot open, he growled, pushed them away and landed in a low crouch. He blinked, starting at Taemin. The red head stumbled, falling back onto his butt, staring. 

Those eyes. Dark, silver, with flecks of black.


End file.
